Despues de la tormenta llega la calma
by Mercedes Mejia
Summary: ¿Cómo reaccionará Any después de enterarse que el amor de su vida va a tener un hijo con otra? Continuación de RBD LA FAMILIA... mi versión. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Esta nueva historia se me ocurrió justo hoy es la continuación de RBD LA FAMILIA (claro según yo), siempre había querido saber que paso después de que Fabiola le dijera a Poncho frente a Any que iba a tener un hijo de ella y bueno aquí está mi versión; disfrútenla**

Capítulo 1

Después de que la maldita de Fabiola viniera a decirle a Poncho que iba a tener un hijo de él me enfierecí tanto que mande al demonio todo, me propuse olvidarme de la maravillosa noche que pasamos él y yo bailando y confesándonos nuestros sentimientos

_ Ahí Any no le hagas caso no le creas seguro ni hijo de Poncho es _ me dijo al día siguiente Dul cuando el conté lo que paso

_ Dul pero no entiendo que saca esa vieja mamila con mentir ya sabes que con una prueba de ADN se descubriría todo y ella no creo que se arriesgue a quedar mal frente a el

_ Bueno eso sí, pero amiga cambiando por un momento de tema déjame contarte que Ucker y yo pasamos una noche inolvidable _ sonrió

_ que, queeeeee no puede ser se nos creció el bebe jaaaa _ por un momento me olvide de todo lo que me estaba pasando ese era en fin el objetivo y la verdad no lo podía creer, creo que como estaba tan metida en mis cosas, en buscar el momento preciso para declarármele a maldito de Poncho que ni cuenta me di de lo que estaba pasando entre Dul y Ucker _ y tu aprovechándote del pobre niño, asalta cunas _ me burle _ pero cuéntame con lujo de detalles todo lo que paso

_ pues la verdad no queríamos confesar lo que sentíamos ya ves cómo somos pero estábamos solos y una cosa llevo a la otra y bueno… _ se calló por unos segundos con una expresión picara en el rostro

_ Y bueno que habla ya Dul no me tengas en esta intriga habla yaaaa

_ Hola chicas que hacen de que hablan _ llego en ese momento May

_ bueno… pues ni creas que te voy a contar todo, todo lo que paso porque eso son cosas muy intimas

_ queeeee como que cosas íntimas, Dul cuenta, cosas intimas con quien _ empezó a preguntar May

_ ¿te lo puedes creer? esta tarada le quito la inocencia al más bebe de esta casa

_ Ay caray ahora él es el inocente yo me debería sentir des inocentada _ nos reímos todas

Platicar con mis casi hermanas me hacía sentir tan bien que por momentos se me olvidaba todo y afloraba mi parte más loca

_ Bueno May ahora tu cuenta que paso con tu novio _ le empezó a preguntar Dul

_ chicas tenían razón si era gay y lo peor de todo es que me lo dijo como si hubiera sido obvio _ dijo de manera triste

_ es que era obvio hombres que sean tan caballerosos que te cocinen que te traten como a una princesa ya no existen May métetelo en la cabeza

_ No señoritas yo creo que si _ sonrió de oreja a oreja

_ ahí no cuéntanos que paso esa carita no es muy normal que digamos _ le dije

_ ya tenía todas mis esperanzas perdidas estaba tirando todos los amuletos que tenía porque no me sirvieron para nada _ dijo en medio de un puchero _ pero solo me quedo uno en el que aún no perdía la fe el cuarzo rosado _ suspiro

_ Y que tiene que ver los cuarzos en todo esto _ le dije burlándome un poco _ no me digas que lo frotaste y salió de el un sapo al que besaste y se convirtió en príncipe _ nos reímos a boca llena Dul y yo

_ ¡niñas! No se burlen mejor ya no les cuento

_ May era una broma nada mas no te lo tomes personal _ dijo Dul

_ ok, ok bueno peor no me vuelvas a decir "no te lo tomes personal" ya sabes que lo detesto_ dijo _ de repente entro un chico guapísimo de ojos azules, cabello castaño, alto musculoso

_ caray entro Brad Pitt _ dije de repente _ ¿no sería soñando May?

_ Any no te burles

_ no me burlo pero como nos lo estás describiendo juraría que entro Brad Pitt

_ me van a dejar terminar o que

_ sigue te estamos escuchando

_ bueno resulta que entro este señor y yo me quedé con la boca abierta estaba guapísimo y traía en su mano un cuarzo igual al mio, y bueno empezamos a platicar me dijo que se llamaba Albert después de un rato se despidió y me dijo que me invitaba a cenar hoy en la noche

_ waw May te nos despertaste un poco _dijo Dul seria _pero que tal otra vez te salga gay

_ no creo Dul pero no me eches la sal por favor _ imploro

_ jajajja tu solita pareces andar a cargarla _ dije y me acorde de todo lo que me había pasado, los recuerdos vinieron a mi como un mar desbordado _ así como yo _ me entristecí sin poder evitarlo

_ Y que piensas hacer _ me dijo May

_ no hay de otra guey mandarlo al volar, aunque claro no es que lleváramos años igual esa vieja era su novia y era de esperar que una cosa así podría pasar, pero a pesar de eso duele

_ te entiendo amiga, si estuviera en tu lugar haría exactamente lo mismo, pero sabes que cuentas con nosotras ¿verdad? _ dijo Dul dándome un abrazo seguida por May

_ Lo se niñas

En ese momento entro Poncho

_ Que quieres _ dije de manera agria

_ güera quiero hablar contigo _ y las chicas estaban aún escuchando muy atentas, más de lo normal, típico en ellas _ a solas _ recalco

Me miraron preguntándome con la con los ojos lo que yo quería, simplemente asentí con la cabeza medio sonriéndoles; quería aclarar las cosas de verdad porque no sabía realmente que hacer, estaba muy confundida

_ Ahí ni que nos interesara _ dijo irónicamente Dul y saliendo de la mano de May

Cuando salieron se sentó en frente mío, me tomo de la mano y nos quedamos un momento que me pareció eterno, mirándonos el uno al otro como si la vida se nos fuera en ello

_ Any _ que bien sonaba mi nombre en sus labios _ quiero… _ y se fue acercando _ quiero pedirte… _ cada vez más cerca _ pedirte perdón

Dijo finalmente y estampo sus labios sobre los míos.

**Liso terminado mi primer cap sobre esta historia; espero les guste igual si no les gusta algo o quieren hacer alguna sugerencia o aportar algo lo pueden hacer solo déjenlo en un reviw **

**Mercedes**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí está el segundo capítulo de esta historia, espero lo sigan leyendo… todo este fanfict va dedicado a todos los Anymaniacos en especial a mi familia :D la familia LMDA y porsupuesto a nuestra querida Anahi **

**CAPITULO 2**

_ No Poncho aléjate _ le dije empujándolo lejos de mí, se alejó un poco, me levante y le di una cachetada bien dada en la mejilla derecha, me dolió un poco debo admitirlo (me dolió la mano claro está) _ como te atreves, vas a tener un hijo con esa tipa y ahora ¿simplemente vienes a pedir perdón y a besarme sin mi consentimiento? _ estaba furiosa _ te desconozco

_ Any entiéndeme yo no sabía sobre ese bebe _ me dijo arrepentido _ estaba muy confundido en esos momentos, mis sentimientos estaban hecho un caos, ahora, está todo claro, te amo güera _ acaricio mi mejilla con su mano derecha y con la izquierda cogió mi mano _ claro que voy a responder por el niño, siempre he estado lejos de ser un hombre irresponsable me conoces bien _ claro que lo conocía y muy bien más que a mí misma debo admitirlo _ pero yo a Fabiola no la amo y no quiero condenarme a una persona por la que no siento nada seriamos muy infelices y no solo nosotros sino también él bebe _ ahora que ya tenía su versión, sinceramente lo entendía, pero, siempre hay un pero, había algo en mí que no me cuadraba.

_ te entiendo, pero si quieres que algún día lleguemos a tener algo tienes que aclarar todo con Fabiola, no quiero que te ande coqueteando, además, esa vieja mamila me cae muy mal, en el ¡hígado! y lo sabes; y Poncho ¿no crees que sea muy joven como para ser madrastra? _ se carcajeó de mi _ ¡Poncho!

_ Como crees _ se volvió a reír _ voy a aclarar todo con Fabiola, no te preocupes _ se despidió con un dulce beso en los labios; cuanto me hubiera gustado prolongar ese gesto.

Tenía un raro presentimiento. Lo que me dijo Dul me quedo sonando; eso de que puede que ese bebito no sea hijo de Poncho y si, albergaba serias dudas sobre la paternidad; sobre todo después de que recordé la escenita tan bochornosa que presencio Chris.

_ ¡Chris! _ grite seguramente estaría husmeando y gorroneando en la cocina a ver que encuentra para comer _ ¡Chris ven acá inmediatamente! _ grite aún más fuerte esta vez

_ Que, que, que paso Any _ como lo presentí llego a mi cuarto con la boca llena de no se cuanta comida le cabía en la boca

_ Cochino, como puedes hablar con esa bocaza llena de tantas porquerías _ le critique _ en fin ven acá y dame inmediatamente esa barra de cereal que tienes ahí _ le dije palmeando un sitio al lado mío indicándole que se sentara y quitándole la rica barra de cereal de muesli que tenía en la mano. Obedientemente se sentó _ necesito que me cuentes con lujo de detalles _ le dije mientras abría y me metía un pedacito de mi comida a la boca _ todo lo que viste el día de tu consulta entre la vieja mamila y el amigo gay ese que tiene

_ No sé a qué te refieres, y ¿cuál vieja mamila? _ dijo confundido

_ ahí no te hagas el tonto que sabes perfectamente que te hablo de Fabiola, y de la escenita porno en la que la miraste actuando muy a gusto con su supuesto amigo gay

_ aaaaaaaaaaaa _ y me miro

_ Si aaaaaaaaaa ya habla que me desesperas _ le dije furiosa de que no me contara

_ Bueno pues lo que mire es lo que ya les conté

_ Pero burro dame detalles

_ mmmmm a ver entre en el consultorio de Fabiola al ver que no me atendía y que no salía rápido de una consulta que tenía con otro paciente la llame a la puerta pero nadie abrió así que entre y cuando los mire en el sillón haciendo sus gimnasias y sus… _ lo corte

_ Ya Chris ahórrate esos detallitos

_ no me dijiste que con lujo de detalles

_ si se lo que te dije pero ahórrate las escenas tan porno

_ ok entonces Fabiola se dio cuenta de que los mire estaban casi encuerados y me empezó a explicar que eso no era lo que yo pensaba y me pidió que no se lo dijera a Poncho y bueno sin decir nada me Salí y ya

_ ja que tal esta tipa disque no es lo que piensas _ me reí de la ironía de la situación _ ok y en qué fecha fue eso

_ mmmm no me acuerdo aproximadamente unas 3 semanas a 1 mes antes de la boda de la loca de la vecina _ ya lo sabía pero tenía que investigar mas

_ ok Chris gracias por al información _ le dije pero se quedaba ahí inmóvil _ sí que gracias Chris

_ Si te escuche de nada Any _ pero seguía ahí sin moverse

_ ya sal de mi cuarto!

_ ok ok ok pero deja la agresividad _ por fin se salió

Ahora que me ponía a pensar mejor, pobre niño en que manos llego a caer, Fabiola, independientemente de que me caiga en el hígado, es un asco de persona él niño no tiene la culpa de nada, no tiene la culpa de la madre que le va a tocar soportar contar con Poncho como papá eso si es una fortuna, sonreí, y ahora qué hago, claro Dul ella me ayudara seguro

_ ¡Dul! _ grite de nuevo

_ ¡Qué quieres! _ me respondió en medio de otro grito Dios sabe desde que parte del apartamento seguro que desde su cuarto

_ ¡ven acá! _ le respondí

_ ¡ve yo porque ven tú acá!

_ ¡ha entonces no quieres que te cuente mi plan ok le voy a pedir ayuda entonces a May… May Ven acá _ dije gritando de nuevo pero cuando menos me di cuenta ya tenía a la loca de Dul encima de mí

_ cuéntame, cuéntame cual, cual es el famoso plan para destrozar a Fabiola _ me dijo bajito, me conocía tan bien, o más bien creo que miro la malicia en mis ojos

**Bueno espero haya sido de su agrado :D déjenme sus opiniones aquí o en Facebook :D son muy importantes para mí de veras si esto no funciona la verdad creo que no seguiré con esta historia… beijos**

**Mercedes**


	3. Chapter 3

**E tardado mucho lo sé pero la musa se fue por un tiempito Jeje pero aquí les dejo DISFRUTENLO!**

**Capítulo 3**

La vida, te ofrece oportunidades las cuales no te sientes dispuesto a rechazar y este era mi momento, mi oportunidad de no solo hacer las cosas correctamente sino también de luchar por mí, por lograr algo que al parecer se perdió en algún momento del camino y tenía entre mis manos la oportunidad de recuperarlo

Guarde silencio durante un rato mientras reflexionaba y otro buen rato para desesperar a Dul; hasta que no soporto más

_ maldita sea Any dime ya tu plan, me tienes ansiosa _ seguí guardando silencio mientras jugaba con mis manos y me mordía el labio; me encantaba hacerla sufrir un rato _ no me quieres ver enojada ¿verdad? _ seguí en silencio _ habla ya maldita _ me dijo tirándose encima mío y haciéndome cosquillas

_ noooo nooo Dul _ pegue un grito entre risas _ ¡ya para! _ me estaba realmente torturando con sus cosquillas y ya casi no podía respirar de las risotadas que me estaban dando

_ si claro, con gusto parare _ dijo tranquila _ parare hasta que me empieces a contar _ me dijo la muy maldita ahora también carcajeándose

_ Que está pasando aquí chicas _ dijo en tono alegre May entrando en mi habitación _ oí que me llamabas _ dijo divertida mientras agarraba una almohada y me empezaba a pegar con ella; y yo que no paraba de reírme

_ ¡ya! pareeeeeeeen qqqqquue no puedo más _ dije entrecortadamente ya sin aire en mis pulmones, aun riéndome

_ ya sabes cuéntame y te dejare de torturar_ dijo Dul de manera perversa

_ si si si Any cuanta que paso a ver

_ Esta bieeeen, está bien pero ya paren o si noooo, no podré contarles _ les dije y al mismo tiempo me dejaron de molestar, pero May me dio un último almohadazo, mientras me recuperaba del inesperado ataque.

_ auchhh May _ dije en tono enojado; pero ahí mismo todas nos reímos; ya me vengaría más adelante; me reí de tan solo pensar en mi venganza

_ Bueno ahora si empieza a decirnos o si no te seguimos torturando

_ ok ok _ dije alzando mis manos en sinónimo de rendición _ la verdad no es así como un plan, plan así que digamos plan _ dije bajando la cabeza

_ entonces que es _ pregunto Dul; May seguía callada escuchando atentamente

_ bueno realmente es una sospecha _ hice una pausa casi dramática

_ Que es lo que sospechas Any _ esta vez quien pregunto esto fue Ucker quien entro de manera olímpica seguido por Chris, maravilloso ahora esto se convirtió en problema familiar

_ Que hacen ustedes aquí _ dije en tono molesto

_ Ahí Any escuchamos tus griteríos y el de estas mensas _ dijo señalando a mis acompañantes _ y creímos que pasaba alago malo pero por lo que veo no es así, asi que mejor nos vamos _ dijo dándose la vuelta hecho el digno pero Chris lo detuvo

_ para ahí pompotas _ todos soltamos risitas ante el apodo, pero la verdad es que el bebe sí que tenía unas pompas grandes _ a ver cuenta que es lo que sospechas

_ Si cuéntanos _ dijo ahora atento Ucker

_ chismosos _ dije

_ No señorita chismosos mi tia Conchita ella si es chismosa; nosotros somos comunicativos _ dijo Christian alzando su nariz al aire, se veía tan gracioso

_ Ahí si tu _ dijo Dul irónicamente. Ya no me quedaba de otra que empezar a soltar la sopa o no me dejarían en paz, al fin de cuentas de verdad éramos como una familia y todo en un momento más temprano que tarde se sabía

_ Bueno chicos _ me sentía como dando una conferencia _ pues he sacado mis propias conclusiones acerca de que el _ pause un rato e hice unas comillas en el aire _ "embarazo" de Fabiola _ todos simplemente asentían mientras escuchaban atentos _ creo que ese niño no es de Poncho _ solté de sopetón, ya que más daba era mejor ir directo al grano, todos se quedaron con los ojos como platos solo sus respiraciones y los sonidos de las papas (gran paquete) que se estaba embutiendo Chris se escuchaba en la habitación.

Nos sumimos en un silencio sepulcral, un silencio que podría fácilmente ser cortado con un cuchillo y muy afilado; hasta que May por fin hablo

_ Y en que se basa esa teoría

_ En que como todos sabemos la viejita le fue infiel a Poncho

_ Pero eso no quiere decir que el niño no sea de él

_ Ahí May, como bien puede que ese niño no sea de él

_ Sí, pero Fabiola no sería capaz de hacer eso de mentirle_ dijo de repente Chris, todos que estaban con las cabezas como mirando un partido de tenis con la cabeza para donde se tiraba la pelota salieron de esa burbuja colectiva y bufaron al unísono

_ Ahí Chris, no se realmente si eres tonto o definitivamente pecas de inocente _ todos asintieron mostrándose de acuerdo, él se hiso el ofendido pero yo continúe _ la verdad y no sé cómo decirle esto a Poncho me siento peor que cuando le ocultamos lo de la viejita _ dije agachando la cabeza _ se que son unas simples sospechas pero algo en mí, lo podrías llamar sexto sentido, me dice que esta mintiendo

_Any Any no te pongas así lo que tenemos que hacer esta vez es decirle la verdad, decirle lo que sospechamos, porque todos concordamos contigo, con lo que dices

_ Si pero tengo miedo

_ De que, a que le temes campana _ suspire y empecé a hablar a desahogarme de verdad lo necesitaba

_ le temo a que en verdad ese bebe si sea de él y que cuando nazca quiera darle una familia, que se case con Fabiola y yo quede aquí como una boba con esto que siento aquí en mi pecho _ todo el mundo dejo de existir en ese momento solo sentía a mi amiga en frente de mi escuchándome _ Dul esto no lo he sentido antes, lo sabes, desde que lo conocí e estado enamorada; en un principio no lo aceptaba pero ahora me canse de hacerme la tonta, de engañarme a mí misma; desde el primer momento en que mire sus ojos, me conecte con ellos Dul mi camino ahora está en ellos, cuando sus ojos están verdes sé que está enojado o triste cuando sus ojos se tornan opacos; siento la necesidad de protegerlo y abrazarlo para que su tristeza se valla al carajo, cuando toman ese color como acaramelado sé que se siente feliz y amo cuando esta así; su boca Dul, su boca es mi perdición, sus labios como se amoldan a los míos, en los conciertos tenía que besarlo porque el público lo pedía, pero yo amaba eso, amaba respirar su aliento, así para el fuera un simple show, me sentía totalmente plena y cuando me beso en la fiesta toque el cielo con las manos juro que lo toque sus labios tan cálidos tan rojos tan húmedos y el sentir de su lengua, cuando encontró su lugar danzando con la mía, es la sensación las placentera del mundo _ baje tenuemente la voz y agache la cabeza, todos al unísono suspiraron, pero hubo un suspiro o tal vez su aliento o quizá su perfume, su olor, su forma de caminar, sus pasos dirigiéndose a mi posición, que aunque no estaba mirando, mi piel lo sentía, lo reclamaba de una forma extraña; todos esos aspectos fueron los que más llamaron mi atención.

_ Porque nunca me lo dijiste Any _ susurro despacio, masticando cada palabra contra mi oído, mi nombre de su voz se escuchaba tan bien, viviría toda una eternidad escuchando entre suspiros mi nombre y con eso sería feliz, completamente feliz.

**OK que les pareció :D espero sus opiniones en Fcebook Twitter dejándome un Reviw ¿Que creen que pasara?**

**Nos leemos pronto INFINITAS GRACIAS POR LEER**

**BEIJOS**

**Mercedes**


End file.
